


In The Middle With You

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	In The Middle With You

**Title:** In The Middle With You  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Rose, Cybil (pairing implied)  
 **Prompt:** Middle @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

Nathan's Drug is solid at her back, the hard, ashy cement is cold beneath her threadbare shirt and Cybil, soft and warm is all along her front. There is a hand at her mouth and every inhale brings a smell of soot and dirt. Something that she will not be given time to register as simply the other woman, before they are ripped away.

There are people running somewhere, from something, towards them, and they are tucked up tight in a darkened alley, hiding.

Rose panics for a second as she considers staying there stuck between a wall and Cybil.


End file.
